


Waking Up Proud

by ShrineMaidenOfRan



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, pride month upload, soft wlw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrineMaidenOfRan/pseuds/ShrineMaidenOfRan
Summary: Jenny Toast is sleeping later than usual, and Jenny Ghost is having none of it.Happy pride month, yall





	Waking Up Proud

“Hey you, you’re finally awake.”  Jenny Ghost whispered into her wife’s ear.  It was roughly seven in the morning and Jenny still had her sleeping mask on, and that deserves punishment!

“I’m trying to sleep, love.”  Jenny Toast mumbled from under her mess of long black hair.  She went to bed late last night and deserved to sleep in a little later today, she’s self employed there’d be no serious repercussions.

“Caught in that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.”  Ghost continued, unable to not smile while snuggling up next to Toast and wrapping her arms around her.

“Jennifer, please.”  No repercussions other than her tiny goblin of a wife deciding to bother her at the time she usually wakes up, anyway.

“Oh come on, sleepyhead!  You’re always up early like this!”  Ghost was able to get one of her legs up over the side of her considerably-larger-than-her partner.

“Yes, well, I wasn't planning on it today.  Thank you for ruining that for me.” Toast sighed.  She had a feeling she wouldn't be getting the rest of her beauty sleep.

“No problem.”  Ghost planted her face into Toast’s frizzy tangle of hair, delighting in the smell of a new, fruity shampoo.  “Did you buy a new shampoo?”

“It is seven in the morning, and you’re asking me about hair care products?”

“It’s important!”

“Is not.”  Toast tried to kick Ghost’s shin, but the smaller and more agile partner was cuddled up right next to her, rendering her safe from all kick based offense.

“Is too!”  In retaliation, Ghost dug her fingers into Toast’s side, then proceeded to tickle her with a wicked grin on her face.  Toast wiggled and squirmed as she tried to protect herself from such a vicious attack, her laugh ringing melodically through their house.

“Okay okay, I surrender!”  She was able to get out in between giggling, turning in the bed to face her assailant.  Ghost called off the attack, having a smug look on her face. “Yes, I did buy different shampoo and conditioner, are you happy?”

“Very.”  Ghost settled back down against her love’s back, the scent of linens that got washed just yesterday and citrus shampoo filling her nose.

They cuddled there on the bed in silence for a while, Toast pushing up her sleeping mask in order to look at how beautifully disheveled her wife looked in the morning.  That is, in silence before Ghost decided to open her mouth again.

“Orange you glad I noticed that you switched shampoo?”  She smiled as big as she could, staring right into her lover’s eyes, and her staring back.

“I’m filing for divorce.”  She tried to reach for her phone, which is on the nightstand on the other side of the bed, of course being prevented from doing so.

“NOOOOOOOOO!”  Ghost protested, clinging to her even tighter and burying her face in her gal pal’s chest.

“You wake me up, earlier than I wanted to be woken, with video game memes and citrus puns.  I can’t take it anymore!” She spoke in obviously fake anger.

“But I love you!”  Ghost dramatically pleaded, pulling down Toast’s arm whenever she broke it free and reached for the phone again.

“I’m sorry, love, it’s too late.”

“ _ Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! _  I’ll do  _ anything _ to get you back my love!”

“The only way you can fix this is if you make me breakfast.”  Toast smiled cheekily, not expecting Ghost to comply, knowing her lack of cooking skills.

“Then it shall be done!.....once I’m done cuddling with you.”  She nuzzled closer, resting her head on Toast’s shoulder.

“Sure, sure.”  Toast smiled softly.  It’s so nice to wake up to this, even if the waking up happens earlier than planned.


End file.
